Turns in Her life
by midnightstare
Summary: Hermione's life has never been normal. But now its just gotten weirder because she has fell in love with the most unsuspected person.
1. How it started

This is my first story i have done. So no hard feelings. Look i just wrote the begining of it so tell me if I should continue it. Well as always i do not own the characters or whatever else the fabolous J.K. Rowling has created... Enjoy. Please reveiw

* * *

Hermione Jane Granger's life had just took a turn for the worse, and she was not happy. First her one true love Ron Weasly had came out of the closet and was going out with Harry Potter. Second she was in love with the boy crazy Ginny Weasly. It was certainly not the turn in life she had expected. All to say just when she was in her seventh year.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V. 

Dear Diary,

Love, such a well how do you put it in a nice way, a real pain in the ass. Why was I saying that? Because my one true love (well at least I had thought) Ron Weasly, had just told me the secret that made my world come crashing down on me. He was Gay and going out with my other best friend Harry Potter. I didn't understand, why him? Why not me. Not like I had anything against gays but I had loved him. The other reason why love was a pain in the ass was because I was in love with a girl. Ginny Weasly. What I didn't understand was why I loved her. Of all the people in the world. Of all the girls in the world, I fell in love with that girl. The girl who had loved Harry. The girl who had a million boys running after her. Oh and guess what else.. wait I have to go someone is coming.

Love, Hermone

I put my diary away and looked to see who was there. Coming into the Common room was the girl of my fantasy's. Ginny.

"Hey 'mione. Day dreaming of your new stinkin' hot crush?" her beautiful mouth said. 'If only she knew...' I thought.

"How do you evan know I like anyone? I could like noone." I defended myself. 'Can't let her know.'

"Yeah suuuuuuuuure you don't. That's exactly why you have been getting that stupid love gaze all the time!" she continued.

I smiled at her and stuck my tounge out. She did the same and sat by me in one of the seats infront of the fireplace. I tensed up and tried to look normal. I glanced at her and all her beauty. Her flaming gorgeous red hair and her beautiful eyes were more than enough to make me want to kiss her. I gulped and said, without looking at her (afraid I would get lost in her eyes).

"So do you like anyone?". There was a silence and then she answered.

"Yes I do. And they are a sexy someone. Why?" she said and looked at me with raised eyebrows.'She looks so cute like that.'

"Oh just... uhh wondering. You know I don't want my friend liking someone who is a total asshole!" I tried to lie.

"Well Hermione Jane Granger! You actually care who "I" like?" she said with a smile.

"Well of course someone like you needs someone who is worthy of your greatness." I knew that sounded cheasy but what could I do?

"Well on to a different subject... I can't beleive Harry and Ron are gay. It's not like I like him like that anymore but its kinda' weird isn't it? I mean I don't care that they are gay it's just them! Harry and Ron were like straight as pins! I mean Ron liked you sooooo much it was pathetic actually." she exclaimed. I might have been going crazy but I think I heard jealously in her voice.

"Oh hey I thought you didn't want to talk about that kind of stuff.Oh and don't make fun of Ron like that you were just as obsessed with Harry. Oh and please would you tell me who you like. I really want to know!" I said with a pout.

"Well its really none of your buisness! But if you really want to know it's... ahhhhhhh I change my mind I'm not telling you. Ha-ha-HA! Who do you like?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Suddenly we heard a certain blue eyed girls voice.

"Ginny? It's late we should get to sleep. We have that test tomorrow."Said Luna. 'Oh god thank you Luna!'I thought.

"Oh okay but I am not really that sleeply. But whatever you say.Goodnight 'mione!" she said to me and left.

I sighed and thought that I should be going to bed too. I got my stuff from the Common Room and left. But before I could I spotted a diary on the ground. It was Ginny's! 'I should give it to her but... just one page wouldn't hurt. So I turned to the first couple pages in there and read.

* * *

So I finshed my first chapter! Yayyyyyyyyyy. Well anyway I should be updating by next weekend. Love y'all. Well heres the saying of the week.

'I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever.'- Amy Tan.


	2. Chapter 2

OH DUDE I UPDATED. Sorry ive been busy with my friends and my boyfriend Caleb lately. Well on with the show.

* * *

Hermiones POV

_Dear Diary,_

_ I think I actually like them. They are smart, pretty, ..._

I stopped there. Pretty? It had to bea girl.. What if it were me. Nah evan if Ginny did like girls she wouldn't like a bookworm like me. Evan though I have gotten awfully pretty lately. Thats when I heard a voice.

"Wait a minute Luna I forgot my diary."came the voice of my love. I paniced and dropped the diary and tried to look casual.

"Hey Mione'. Just fogot something. Oh umm Hermione?" she asked.

"Y-yes?" I answered panicley.

"That person I like. Well its a girl." she said staring me right in the eye. I blushed and looked up and said

"Who is it?"

"Well its.. coming Luna. Sorry Hermione. Oh and its not Luna." she said with a giggle. I smiled at her and went to my bed and fell asleep wondering who Ginny liked.

* * *


	3. The start to trouble

Look I finally updated. I broke up with Caleb and I got a much sweeter boyfriend now. Well anyway I am tired of people making Luna so immature so in my story she aint going to be so looney. Well I dont own anything. Oh and reveiw this chapter. I want to know how I did. Oh and I will start with Ginnys POV. Well on with the story.

* * *

Ginnys POV

It was finally the weekend and I was walking with Luna out on the Hogwarts grounds. Currently she was talking about her dumb muggle girlfriend Angel Winnet. I sighed and told her to shut up.

"Hey Gin. What your problem? Have you told Hermione you like her yet?"Luna asked as she walked infront of me and stopped me from going.

"I have no problem, And no I have not told Hermione I like her yet. I am waiting for the perfect moment." I said looking down. I was actually not feeling to well. I had no sleep and my head was not working clear. 'Probably from thinking so much of Hermione' I thought.

"The 'Perfect Moment'? Gin you have to sometime. Like before that brother of yours declares his undenying love for her!" I smiled at the way she made fun of my brother. He was part of the reason why I was scared to tell Hermione that I loved her. My brother could be a bit well alot thick sometimes wait all the time.

"Luna. He probably has a better chance with her. I bet she is straight anyway. Oh and Luna stop giving me that look!" I said laughing at her give me the 'Yeah right' look. She stuck her tounge out at me. Suddenly I heard a voice call my name. I turned around and saw Harry. Harry was my old crush or I should say obsession. He was the first one I told that I was bi and that I liked Hermione. He actually was fine with it and he encouraged me to tell her. He was also gay. Something that had surprised me a whole lot.

"Hey Ginny. Have you seen my boyfriend Draco anywhere?"he asked as he catched up to me and Luna.

"Uh no. Why?" I asked.

"Good because I fogot to get him a annversary present and he is mad at me!" He exclaimed.

"Oh Harry how could you foget that? That is like important. Well Harry could you do a favor for me?" What I was about to ask him was very important too.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked calming down. I looked at Luna and sighed.

"Would you ask Hermione out for me?" I said. I closed my eyes and opened them. That was the only way I thought was easy for me to tell Hermione I liked her.

"Yeah sure I do it right now. She aint doing anything important except studying." he joked. I smiled and told him thanks as he walked off.

"So thats how you plan on asking her out? Well good job Ginny. I am very proud of you. Now we should get to dinner." We walked to the Great Hall. I sat by her and Ron.

I looked up and saw Harry and Hermione walking toward us. They sat across from us and I looked down making sure not to look Hermione in the eye. I got a nudge from Luna and I looked up at Harry. He smiled and wispered.

"I asked her."

"Well?" I wispered back.

"Yes. And she wants to talk to you after dinner." He wispered back and started a conversation with Ron on Quidditch. I smiled and looked at Hermione. She was staring at me already and blushed. She smiled and started to eat. 'I should be happy. She is my girlfriend now.' I thought.

After dinner I started to walk outside again. I heard my voice being called. I turned around. It was Hermione. I smiled and waited for her to catch up.

"Hey Gin' lets go sit by the Great Lake." she said. I smiled to myself. I loved it when she said anything at all. Her voice was like soft playing music in my ears. When we reached the lake we sat down. I started to figet with my fingers. A bad habit I had whenever I got nervous. I decided to break the silence between us and said something.

"Uhh well I guess we like... together now? Well I dont know how to say this but I really love you Hermione. I have since fourth year. That night at the Yule Ball I thought you were beautiful. You always are. Your beautiful soft brown curls. Your beautiful stunning chocolate brown eyes. Your perfectly shaped lips. The way you know the answer to like every question. I love you Hermione. I just hoped you would feel the same way. Now that I know you do I cant say how happy I am." I said. I really hoped it wasn't to much. I leaned against the tree behind me and sighed. I closed my eyes and suddenly I felt her head on my shoulder. I heard soft sobbing. I opened my eyes and saw her crying. She lifted her head a little and looked me in the eye.

"Ginny you dont know how happy that makes me feel. You make me feel emotions so strong. I love you Ginny too. With all my heart and soul. I love your beautiful silk red hair. Your crystal eyes. And everything about you. Thats why I was so happy and shocked when Harry asked me if I would go out with you. I mean sure Ron is great and all. But Ginny your the one I want." she said softly. I wiped a tear from her cheek and held her close to me. I closed my eyes and reopened them. I looked at her looking at me. Slowly our faces leaned closer to the other. When we finally touched lips I felt the electricity people say your supposed to feel when you kiss your love. It felt like forever with her soft lips on mine. When we finally broke apart I immedianltly missed her lips.

"Whoa. Hermione when did you learn to kiss so good?" I asked breathtaken.

"I am naturally good." She joked. Then she laid her head against my chest. The moonlight shined beautifully on her hair.

After that we walked back to the castle not knowing what trouble was ahead of us.

"So Ginny and Hermione are together. This will ruin Hermione's reputation for sure. After what she did to me." a soft girls voice said.

* * *

Well what do you think? Okay well I want to know who I should put as the person who rats them out. Lavender, Pansy or Cho?

Well I will update soon. Love ya. Stay cool

Lavender


	4. Love is Hard

Hey well I go back out with Phillip and I really Love him but I can't help but love someone else too. Man Love is hard isn't it?

* * *

Flash back Saturday 9 p.m. one year ago

Two girls were leaning against the window in the Astromery tower. One was Hermione Granger and the other one was Lavender Brown.

"Lav, we can't keep going on keeping this, us, a secret." Hermione said while gesturing her hand to herself and Lavender.

"I know but do you want people laughing at us? You saw what they did to Harry and Draco!" Lavender protested.

"But now people dont care! Lav, why are you so scared of them finding out. We have a great thing going on." Hermione said starting to cry.

"Oh honeybear don't cry. I mean do you think people wouldn't care?" Lavender said tring to comfort her.

"No they didn't when Ginny said she was bi." wispered Hermione.

"There you go again with Ginny. Really Hermione who do you love. Her or me. I've seen the faces you give her. Those were the faces you gave me before." said Lavender starting to get angry.

"What now your saying I love Ginny! Who do you think I am? I would never love her. I love you." Even though Hermione knew that was a lie. Hermione had a crush on Ginny since third year.

"Yea you kinda do like her. You know what its over! I love you Hermione and there you go liking someone else. I ain't going to be your rebound girl." said Lavender and was about to leave but Hermoione grabbed her arm and said

"Alright I do love Ginny. But I love you too. Lav please honey don't do this to me." she wispered.

"Sorry I can't go out with you if you already love someone else. Bye." and Lavender left with a sobbing Hermione behind.

End of flashback

Lavenders P.O.V.

The memory still burned in my head. I had loved Hermione and she loved someone else. That's why ruining her reputation will get her back for doing that to me. I knew eactly who to tell. I looked up and looked around for Parvati in the Common room. I saw her and said,

"Hey you will never guess what Parv."

"Yea what?" she asked.

"Hermione is bi. I saw her kissing Ginny Weasley." I said.

"Yea so? Who cares? I already knew Ginny liked her. Are you jealous?" she asked. I raised my eyebrows at Parvati. She didn't seem to care.

"Well I though you would freak out. And no I don't like Hermione or Ginny." I said. I truely didn't like Hermione or Ginny. I just wanted to ruin their reputation.

"Yea you go out with that one girl. What's her name? Oh yea Ch---" I covered Parvati's mouth before she had the chance to say their name. I took my hand off her mouth and sat down in one of the couches. She looked at me and sat down too.

"Look I know you want to ruin Hermione life but please don't Lav. If you do you will also ruin Ginny's. Let's not foget that Cho might think your a ass if you do that." she said. Shes right Cho might think I am a ass if I do that. Well that blows my chance up.

"Your right. Thanks Parv." I smiled at her.

"Now Lav aren't you supposed to be going on a date right now?" she teased. Thats right! I was supposed to be meeting Cho by the lake. But before I went I had to tease Parv too.

"What about you? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Ron? Who I must say has actually been very mature since you started to go out with him."

"Oh I almost foget about that date! Thanks Lav. See ya." And with that Parvati ran out of the common room. I walked out of the room too. I started to walk towards the Great Lake. 'Do I still like Hermione? No I love Cho and I can't love my ex-girlfriend. Anyway Parv is right if I do ruin Hermiones reputation I would be ruining Ginny's too and Cho will be disipointed in me.' I thought. 'Why does life have to be so hard?' Was my last thought before I reached the lake.

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V.

I was currently by the Great Lake. I looked up to see I was not alon. Cho and Lavender were over here too. So was Diamond and Dison, probably to try to flirt with me. But right now nothing could ruin my good mood. I was just so happy that Hermione was now my girlfriend. But I couldn't help but wonder if there was anything going on between her and Lavender. I mean they have been avoiding eachother so much. Its like they have a secret that nobody else knows. Well I will just give her time. She will probably tell me later.

I looked up and saw Diamond StoneCold and her friend Dison GiFlester staring at me dreamily. Man they have to so get over me some time. Diamond and Dison have asked me out once a day for a year. They had already flirted with me today and asked me out. But I told them I was taken. They didn't ask who tough. Well I should tell you how they look like. Diamond had short curly blonde hair that alot of boys and girls pined over. She had crystal icy blue eyes, that when you looked at her it seemed that she always looked a bit sad or depressed. She had a snub nose and a slim and slender figure. She was also very funny but liked to flirt with anyone she thought was "drop dead sexy and enough to make her heart swoon". She was nice evan though alot of the time she acted really dense about things. Dison had curly long auburn hair and green eyes. That were so light that they looked a very light gray. Whenever you looked in Dison's eyes you felt like you were going to fall in love with her. Because Dison had such a sweet flower auroma smell to her and such a gentle nature. Dison and Diamond were best friends and were never seen without the other. I have had a major crush on Dison for such a long time and I still did. Even though I loved Hermione more ethan I did Dison I had to admit going out with Dison would be the next best thing in my life. But I could never tell Hermione that. Was I a cheater then? Of course not I am not going out with Dison am I? No I am not so no I am not a cheater. I wonder what Hermione is doing?

* * *

Hermiones P.O.V.

I was taking a bubble bath in the prefects restroom. It was so peaceful.

"Why do I feel amazing with Ginny and even better when Lavender is around?" I wispered to myself. Why does love have to be so confusing? I thought for a moment then looked at the I-pod my parents had sent me. American technology. Well why not listen to it. I turned it on and listened to it as I tried to take a nap in the bath.

A song started and I listened.

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen._

Hmm thats interesting I should turn it up. I looked at the I-pod and turned it up.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say._

It reminds me of Ginny so much.

_You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

I still love her like crazy. But why do I feel so good around Lavender too?

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the grave.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say._

Ugh why does love have to do this to me?

_You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah_

Man what should I do. Well I might as well listen to the rest.

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grey  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey.

* * *

_

Ok well Reweiw please. I tried hard on this chapter. So enjoy it! And if you have any questions rewiew and tell me and I will tell you the answer.


End file.
